Duke Julius Van Doren
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Tiger Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 10,000 Years Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Was unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by D's Unearthly Beauty) Physical strength: Possibly Universe Level (Was able to block Vol 28 Base D's sword strike with his Longspear despite D being amped by Conceptual Energy as well as Sacred Ancestor's power given to Valerie) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universe (Comparable to Vol 28 Base D) Durability: Universe (Comparable to Vol 28 Base D) Speed: At least FTLx (Can react to Vol 28 Base D) Intelligence: At least Hypergenius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: At least Extremely High Range: Melee Weakness: Holy Cross and Garlic can heavily weaken him as well as getting staked through the heart or getting beheaded will kill him Standard equipment: His Golden Staff and Longspear Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Shapeshifter Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds